Dra'thak Elfbane
Dra'thak Elfbane - Recent History He was part of the original group that participated in the formation and creation of the Warsong Outriders. He was Grognir's right-hand man. He was there to ensure that Grognir's activity as a fel orc wouldn't jeopardise the Horde or conflict with his loyalties. He followed his orders well ensured they were carried out without mercy. He was serving on the Ashenvale front with the Warsong clan ever since Thrall ordered the forest be deforested. He was at the defense of Mount Hyjal and watched many of his brothers fall in combat around him. He fought alongside the Warsong Outriders prior to the elite division lead by Grognir being formed. As a Blood Guard, he executed all duties assigned to him. The Warsong Outriders were successful against all... excluding the Might of Stormrage. Dra'thak watched many of his brothers and the Kor'kron's elite as well as the Hawktotem Tribe's members fall to the Might of Stormrage. The Might of Stormrage were as merciless and ruthless as any Horde warband, but stronger. The Warsong Outriders were crushed by lack of forces and supplies eventually, dying off. Dra'thak Elfbane was gone during this time, unable to witness the destruction of the Warsong Outriders. He was on a six month retreat to commune with the element of water and learn its ways, whereas before he had only dealt with earth. Furthermore, he learned to cook his own food during this time while learning very little in the way of fire. He came back after six months and realized the Warsong Outriders were destroyed. Grognir rebuilt them, with Dra'thak's assistance, a month after Dra'thak's return to Orgrimmar. Garrosh had taken control in this time and dissaproved of Grognir's heritage. He viewed the Warsong Outriders elite force project as a way to crush the Might of Stormrage (who had been halting all progress in Ashenvale and stealing/burning the lumber supply) as well as a way of dealing with Grognir. Hoping the two would demolish each, other Garrosh allowed for Grognir's Warsong Outriders to be rebuilt. Grognir was, however, slain in battle months later thus causing the fall of the Warsong Outriders again. Due to false accusations in the Alliance, however, the Might of Stormrage dissipated. He was transferred to the Warscar Reach after the Warsong Outriders' second demise. He was promoted to the general of the Balance there, and given the title of "Elder." This is where history ends... and the present begins. Elfbane The last name "Elfbane" comes from his time in Ashenvale. He was in a battalion of orcs, about a hundred strong. They were going through the forest trying to hunt elves on their general's orders. They had no idea of what awaited them... arrows began flying, orcs began dying. Seventeen orcs died before they even realized they were under attack. By the time they were in combat, another three died. Eighty orcs remained. The following battle lasted three hours, for every orc killed three night elves were slain. Dra'thak fought the entire time, using the earth to rip up out of the ground and grab the elves, some he slowly encased, creating statues. Others he rose the earth to their knees and then crushed their legs, breaking them brutally with the strength of the earth. The elves, unable to use their legs, began crawling away... he would repeat the process he did with their legs to their heads, now close to the ground, or crush them with is mace. He slew at least thirty elves in this fashion during the prolonged fight. At the end, Dra'thak and three other orcs stood on a mound of corpses half a dozen feet high. Other Survivors Of the other three orcs that survived, Dra'thak knows most of their fates. The first orc was poisoned in the battle due to a dryad and died in the oncoming weeks, regardless of the antidotes and healers medicines. The second orc was part of the Warsong clan. The Dra'thak and the other non-Warsong survivor were sent to the back of the lines to recover and deal with any quilboar, centaur, or harpy raids that were attacking their rear and supplies. This spared them, for when the Warsong Clan drank Mannoroth's blood, the Warsong survivor, who happened to be Dra'thak's cousin, partook of it as well. This enhanced his strength as well as his blood lust, he was one of the chaos orcs the Warsong clan became. He fought against Cenarion and the elves and slew a large number. When Thrall eventually lead the orcs against the chaos orcs, Dra'thak was forced to put down the surviving orc from the Warsong clan. The last survivor besides Dra'thak fought alongside him during this and helped him put down the Warsong survivor. Both of the orcs were saddened that they had to put down their brother in arms, but had to work together due to the Warsong's enhanced demonic strength. After the fighting, they remained together in Ashenvale fighting alongside each oher against the elves. Eventually, when allied to the humans and elves, he fought against the Burning Legion and Scourge at the Battle for Mount Hyjal. His brother in arms, the fellow survivor, survived this as well taking only minor wounds. When the humans betrayed the Orcs during the building of Orgrimmar, they fought the humans and were deployed shortly thereafter back into Ashenvale to secure lumber. They were only separated once the war in the north occurred. The other suvivor was deployed to Northrend. The last that Dra'thak heard, he was attacking Icecrown in the initial ground assault... the ground assault that failed. The Alliance were already engaged in battle with the Scourge when the Horde's assault force arrived. The Alliance were winning, surprisingly, until the Horde arrived. It became a three way battle. For every living member of the cult of the damned that died, as well as every Vrykul and every member of both the Horde and Alliance, a new undead was formed. The battle quickly sided in the favor of the undead Scourge, where Dra'thak's brother in arms died a horribly painful death and was raised into undeath. During a recent foray to Northrend with the Warscar Reach, he was able to track down his brother and put him to rest. He was the sole survivor. The first succumbed to a dryad's poison. The second succumbed to fel energy and was put down by Dra'thak and the third survivor. The third died, became an unwilling member of the scourge, and was finally released by Dra'thak. What cruel fate, then, will Dra'thak face? Category:Character